Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-7+2(-2r-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -7 + {2(}\gray{-2r-1}{)} $ $ -7 {-4r-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4r {-7 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4r {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-4r-9$